Berserek
~Berserek. ~Berserek. Berserek '(ベルセレクBerusereku'') is a living Nanometal Organism used by 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100110 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 Biography '''Events Of The Animeverse wip History ''Debut: Everythings Gone Berser(e)k wip Abilities Berserek= '''Berserek' *''Physical Strength: Berserek being based off of Godzilla Earth, has designed itself to match the creature in strength. Thus, Berserek is capable of lifting things 3x its own normal weight and height. *Durability: Berserek is one of the toughest kaiju, as the creature is comprised of pure living metal he can easily repair himself, along with being able to tank most energy and physical based attacks. *Nanometal: Berserek is comprised purely of a material called Nanometal, which is all comprised of its conscious. Because Nanometal is fluid, Berserek can reshape and deform any part of its body, as well as instantaneously regenerate any part of its body that is damaged and perform self repair and multiplication. Berserek can also absorb things into itself to increase its mass, along with infecting organic beings and controlling them with said Nanometal. *Neutron Cannon: A charged particle gun composed of a special gun barrel and a generator located inside its head, which causes its head to deform when used. It uses the penetrating ability of neutrons to pierce the outer shell of a target and melt its body tissue. *Blade Launcher: Berserek has the ability to launch guided blades from its back which are capable of slashing and cutting through the strongest of hides. *Flight: Berserek has the ability to fly. *Titan Strike: Berserek has the ability to fire out a powerful slash of red plasma from the tip of its tail. This attack is capable of cutting through even the toughest of hides and can easily one shot lesser kaiju. *Particle Barrier: Berserek has the ability to release particles of nanometal around a 300 meter radius, which are capable of defending and even reflecting energy based attacks. *Fang Blades: After absorbing Tacit Ronin into its being, Berserek has the ability to create fang blades from its forearms. *Rail-Guns'': Berserek can form Railguns on its forearms, shoulders, and pretty much anywhere on its body. These railguns are capable of dealing high levels of damage. Personality wip Trivia *This is the first incarnation of Mechagodzilla to be constructed by aliens since the Showa Mechagodzilla. However, like the Heisei Mechagodzilla and Kiryu, the anime Mechagodzilla was constructed with the assistance of humans as well and with the intention of defending the Earth from Godzilla. *This incarnation makes Mechagodzilla one of only three kaiju besides Godzilla himself to have appeared in some capacity in all four series of Japanese Godzilla films so far. Rodan appeared as a skeletal corpse in the title sequence of GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters, while King Ghidorah appeared in GODZILLA: The Planet Eater. Mothra also exists in the continuity of the GODZILLA anime trilogy, but she only appears within a vision experienced by Haruo Sakaki, while her egg is also seen. *When coming up with the concept of the character, Krazar decided to combine the aspects of the anime Mechagodzilla, and the scrapped kaiju berserk. He mostly is inspired by Ultron and metal sonic though in terms of personality. *He was named Berserek to differentiate himself from the kaiju berserk, but also giving him a more unique name. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Krazar77)